Adam MacIntyre vs Harley Quinn
Adam MacIntyre vs Harley Quinn is ZackAttackX's one hundred and fifty-fifth DBX. Description Dead Rising vs DC Comics! No more clowning around... for one of them anyway! Intro Fight Location: Willamette Mall - Dead Rising. After bashing in a few zombie heads, Harley finally made it to the roller coaster. "I sure love a good ride!" she squealed, approaching the control panel. Before she could meddle with the controls, the sound of two chainsaws revving up caught her attention. "Uh, uh, UH!" the voice warned teasingly. Harley turned around to see another clown in the vicinity, this one being Adam MacIntyre. "I'd stay away from the ride, little girly! We don't want any zombies coming back, do we?" he said, slowly walking towards her, twirling his chainsaws. He then gasped. "Unless that's what you're here for!" the psychopath yelled, cutting for Harley's throat with his chainsaws. Harley rolled away from the attack and pulled out a baseball bat. "Aww, don't be a party pooper." HERE WE GO! Howling with laughter, Adam swung his dual chainsaws at Harley in a circular motion. Harley used her superior acrobatics to dodge the attacks with ease, waiting for an opening to strike. As Adam swung with his left arm, Harley ducked and bonked Adam on the nose with the handle of her bat, stopping his attack for the moment. Harley then struck Adam's ribs with her baseball bat, forcing him to drop one of his blades to the ground. She then swung down for Adam's head, but the psychopath blocked the attack with the handle of his chainsaw, laughing harder in Harley's face. He then punched Harley down the flight of steps leading to the coaster, then grabbed the chainsaw he dropped and leaped down at his downed opponent with his blades outstretched. Harley quickly tucked her legs in and planted them into Adam's chest, knocking him towards the banister, which he hit very hard. The psychopathic henchwoman then drew her mallet and ran at Adam, slamming the mallet down at MacIntyre. But Adam rolled to the side and threw a knife into Harley's arm. Harley cried out in pain. "Oww! I want a refund!" she snapped, yanking the knife out of her arm and hurling it back at Adam. The psychopath ducked into a nearby shop, and Harley pursued... only to be met by a balloon bouncing towards her. The balloon popped in front of her, blowing her through the glass window. She landed hard and Adam began to cackle. He pulled out two more knives and threw them at Harley, who rolled away, grabbing a large shard of glass and making her way back towards MacIntyre. Adam didn't expect this approach, but went to meet her head on. He swung wildly with his chainsaws, but Harley evaded again, slicing at Adam's chest with her shard of glass, drawing a deep cut across the body of the clown. Adam yelled out as glass met flesh, several times over. He desperately slammed his chainsaw blades together, trying to trap Harley's head between them. The henchwoman ducked and stabbed him in the stomach with the glass. Adam screamed and struck Harley in the face with a headbutt, staggering her back towards the banister. He clutched his gaping wounds, there were plenty of cuts across his body. Harley regained her composure and took out a stick of dynamite, storming over towards the bleeding punchline, who was really starting to slow down. As she drew near, Adam sprung back into action, spitting a wave of fire into Harley's face, lighting her face and dynamite on fire. Harley instinctively dropped the dynamite and clutched her face as Adam ducked behind a counter as the dynamite blew up, blasting Harley to the ground, incapacitated. Adam then stood over her, both chainsaws in hand. All that could be heard then was the sound of flesh being torn into and MacIntyre's maniacal laughter. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Psychopath' themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'DC VS Capcom' Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights